Crossing Over
by kelsue101
Summary: Hermione on the run…from her parents.  After they crossed over the dark side, Voldemort sent them to bewitch Hermione. She goes to the one place she knows she will be safe…Draco Malfoy’s house. Will she be the last wizard or will her luck run out... HGDM
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione on the run…from her parents. After they crossed over the dark side, Voldemort sent them to bewitch Hermione. She goes to the one place she knows she will be safe…..Draco Malfoy's house. Will she be the last wizard or will her luck run out. HGDM**

Chapter 1

"So, you want us to do…..what?" Elizabeth granger asked an unknown person. I was crouched in the corner of my kitchen, scared to death. My parents didn't sound like themselves; it was as if they were under a spell?!?!

"He wants us the join the dark side and bewitch Hermione. We must obey the dark lord, Elizabeth." Pete Granger replied. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own parents were crossing over to the dark side. I had to get out but my feet were glued to the ground.

"She's our daughter! She always warned us about you, Voldemort. Get out; I don't want you in my house!" I was glad and nervous for my mother life. She had just told the Dark Lord, to leave! Mom, needed to run, get out somehow! I wanted to help her but I knew that if I made a sound I would be killed.

"Elizabeth, you will do what I say or else. You **will** join the dark side and bewitch you daughter." Voldemort said. He was placing her under a spell. It was too late, she was crossing over!

"Yes, Elizabeth, we must help Voldemort take over the wizarding world. The dark side will conquer all because we are the most powerful of all!" Pete said. His eyes were now gleaming with hate. The happiness in his body was gone. His words were filled with death.

"As you wish, Voldemort. We are you loyal subjects, we will serve you and only you. What do you wish for us to do?" Elizabeth Granger said. She was gone, under a dreadful spell which could not be reversed. A few days ago, I had read in the _Daily Profit_ about Voldemort spell.

_**Flashback**_

"Hermione, dear, when will you be leaving for Howgarts? Do you need more supplies or anything?" Elizabeth Granger asked as she was reading the morning new.

"In about 2 weeks, and no I don't need anymore supplies. I think I have enough!" Hermione said. Mother had bought me about as much stuff for at least 3 people, but goodness I love her.

"Hermione, this just in. Your owl just flu in and has the _daily profit_." Pete Granger passed me the paper.

"Oh, my!! Voldemort has return and is placing spells on the wizards so they will join the dark side. It says here: _Yet another wizard has gone bad. One by one they're all crossing over. This spell is what going to kill us all. Voldemort's is non reversible. Could this mean that Voldemort will win? Can any of us be saved?_ This is terrible." Hermione said.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Good now that we all one the same page…..I want you to bewitch you dreadful daughter Hermione. She will bring Harry Potter and Dumbledore to me! With them out of my way, I will be undefeatable!!! Voldemort cried.

My heart was rushing. My parents are out to get me. I had to run, get out of there. I knew the one place that I could go….. But I had hoped this day would never have come…… I had to go to Draco Malfoy's house.

**This is my 1****st**** story. Review and tell me wat you think!!!!**

**-Kelsue101-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I took so long to update, school!!! Review, Review, and Review!!! Your reviews are important to me!!!**

Chapter 2

I just got up and ran! I didn't care if they heard me; I just had to get out!!! I pushed the door open and ran to hide. They must have heard me because just a few seconds later, Voldemort and my parents came running out.

"Who was that?" Voldemort was clearly furious. "I SAID, WHO WAS THAT? You told me that no one was in the house. Did you lie to me, Elizabeth?"

"No your Lord, Hermione was at Harry's house. I would never think to lie to my great and powerful dark lord." Elizabeth Granger pleaded. I was hiding in the top of a tree outside my house. I was too scared to run but scared as hell to stay!

"No one lies to the dark lord!" Voldemort was not listening and pull out his wand, "NO ONE LIES TO THE DARK LORD!!!! Elizabeth Granger, you took your luck too far! Avada Kedauera!" Did that just happened? I closed my eyes and breathed. When I opened them, I saw her lying on the floor! She was gone, dead, forever. I can't believe my mother was dead.

"I did want had to be done, Pete. That is what happens to liars. No one will live to say they lied to the dark lord!" Voldemort yelled.

"Yes my lord. You did what had to be done. We can't have liars on our side. I would never lie to the all-powerful, Voldemort." Pete Granger praised. He was under a spell. I couldn't believe it; dad had lost all feeling for good thing. He was praising Voldemort for killing my mother! I couldn't believe it. He wasn't my father right now!

It was my fault she was dead. If I would have just stayed put, none of this would have happened. If I would have just said home like Dumbledore had instructed. Mother would be alive and father would be with me, but I just had to throw the letter away.

_**Flashback**_

My owl had just flown in with the mail. Mother, Mother, Father, Father, Me, Me, from Dumbledore? I opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Mrs. Granger,_

_You and your family are in danger. Voldemort is going to all of Potter's friends and family and killing them off or putting them under a spell, which no wizard can break. You must go into hiding as soon as possible. Harry and Ron and his family are coming to Hogwarts early so they will be safe. I would advise you to do the same. Voldemort could come to you door any day from now. You must be prepared, Hermione, listen to me, YOU HAVE TO BE SAFE!!!! OUR WORLD COULD LIE IN YOUR HANDS!_

_Yours truly,_

_Dumbledore_

Could this be true? Was Voldemort coming to our house? Should I tell my parents about the letter? Just as my mother walked into the room, I hid the letter.

"What was that? Hermione you can't hide anything from your mother!" Elizabeth Granger said, "Come on, what is it?"

"Umm…nothing mom, just a letter from Dumbledore." I told her. I decide I didn't want to scare my parents so I threw the letter away.

"Ok, what did he want? Is school starting early or what?" She asked. I had to think of something fast.

"Well, he just wanted to see how I was doing and, um, well, he wanted to tell me that there was a special class he wanted me to take." I think I covered well. Mom was buying my cover up. A couple of weeks later, I received another letter from Dumbledore. This time it was more serious.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You and your family are in terrible danger. Voldemort is on the look for you. He wants you dead. I am sorry I had to tell you but I need you to get into hiding or come to school early with your family. This is of the utmost importance! We have already had 5 attacks from Voldemort on the students. Harry and Ron arrived yesterday and want you to come. This is a life or death matter!_

_Urgently awaiting your reply,_

_Dumbledore_

I could tell this was an important matter. I was going to tell them tonight but then the deathly knock on our door occur.

_**End of Flashback **_

I don't know when I started crying but I had. I wiped my tears away and tried to figure out what I was going to do. I looked around and Voldemort and my father were gone. I jumped out of the tree and ran to my mother. I sat by her side and cried for 2 hours. I finally got the strength to get up and say goodbye to my mother for the last time. I gave her a kiss and turned to the house.

I opened the door and walked in. I started for the office when I heard someone coming up behind me, I just wanted to die he could just kill me. When I turned around, it was Harry who was coming to me.

"Harry!!!!!!" I ran to him and hugged him and cried on his shoulder, "What are you doing here. I am so glad you are though. Voldemort got my parents; he killed my mother and has my father under some spell. Harry, my mother is dead!" I started crying again, I couldn't help it!

"Hermione, shhhh! I know, I know. I am truly sorry about your mother. I know what you are going through. We have to get you out of here before your father or Voldemort come back! Let's go." Harry started walking to the back door.

"I can't just leave. My mother was killed and her is just laying on the street. I have to get her and get some family things. It all I have left!" I couldn't stop crying.

"Ok get some family items but we can't bring you mother, Hermione, I'm sorry. Hurry up; we don't want Voldemort to see you!" Harry wasn't being supported but I just couldn't leave my mother.

"I'm not going without my mother. Maybe Dumbledore could save her or something. I'm not leaving!" I stated firmly.

"No, Hermione! You can get some of you family things but your mother has to stay. Hermione I'm sorry but I not leaving you here to be killed my Lord Voldemort." Harry started for the front door.

"Harry, she's my mother!" I just couldn't leave her.

"No Hermione! Go get some family items but your mother has to stay, I'm sorry." Harry said.

"Fine Harry, I'll get some family items." I ran to the office. I pushed the door open and I grabbed all the family pictures and everything. I opened my mother's desk and I found a note, addressed to me.

_Dear my beloved Hermione,_

_If you are reading this letter, I am dead or in the hands of Voldemort. I am sorry I let you down. You are the most important thing in my life and I love you so much I would give you my life. Please stay strong and fight for your life. I know my death is hard for you to understand but I did what had to be done to protect you. I love you so much. I know you can achieve anything. Please stay strong and understand my death. I know it will be hard but I need you too. You are the most important thing to me and I live with myself I you were killed. I love you. Goodbye._

_Love you forever,_

_Your Mother, Elizabeth Granger_

I was back to crying. I couldn't image my life without my mother. Without my mother I wasn't complete. I needed her and I wanted my mother. A 15 year old girl should have her mother.

"Hermione, we need to go NOW!!! He is coming. We have to go now... HERMIONE!!!" I heard Harry yelling for me. I pack up a few more things and ran.

"Get on the broom, Hermione, now!" Harry was rushing me….. Then I saw him, Voldemort coming in the distance but he didn't see us, yet.

I climbed onto the broom and then Harry did. I couldn't believe that I had just left my mother and said my last goodbye to her. We started flying off. I was holding on to Harry. I starting crying again but I knew that I would have to be strong for my mother.

"Harry, how did you deal with losing your parents? Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you can. I don't know what I would do without you!" I wiped away my tears.

"I was just a baby when they died so I don't really know. I'm here for you if you want to talk." Harry was being very supported. I loved him like a brother.

"Thanks Harry. You're the best!" I was feeling a little better, I just needed to think about something else, "Harry how is Ron and everyone?"

"They are fine, worried about you, but fine. Everyone will be happy that I got you to Hogwarts safe." Harry said. I couldn't tell he was trying to get my mind off my mother.

"When will we be there? I'm getting really tired. I just want to go to sleep in my bed." I was hoping that when I woke up I would just forget about everything that had happened.

"Here we are, Hermione! Ron will be so happy to see you. Hold on, we are going down." Harry said as he was landing the broom. I was so happy; I was at my second home. When Harry landed the broom, I jumped off and then I saw Ron running to me.

"Ron! I am so happy to see you. I missed you so much. I have so much I need to tell you." I ran to Ron and hugged him.

"Hermione, I am so happy you are safe. I thought that you were killed by Voldemort. Are your parents ok?" Ron asked but I didn't know how to answer him.

"My parents aren't alive. My mother was killed my Voldemort and my father is under a spell which Voldemort put him under." I wasn't going to cry, I was going to hold it in. I was finished crying.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm here is you need to talk to anyone. I'm just happy that you are ok and alive!" Ron replied in shocked about my parents. I was shocked to but I wasn't going to show my feelings, not here!

I saw Dumbledore walking to greet me. Finally he was the one I really wanted to talk to him about everything!

"Dumbledore, thank goodness, I really needed to talk to you." I ran to Dumbledore.

"Come inside, Hermione. It's not safe out here! Voldemort could be watching." Dumbledore said.

**Please REVIEW!!! You're review help me improve my story! Hope you like the story.**

**-Kelsue101-**


End file.
